


Happy New Year

by WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Happy 2016 Guys!, New Year's Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks/pseuds/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To start 2016 off right, have a quick Roisa one-shot about an unexpected New Year's kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year to all my readers! May your year be filled with happiness and may Roisa get more screen time in 2016!

Luisa was standing in the foyer of the Marbella, nursing a glass of sparkling water instead of the traditional champagne. She was going to start this year off completely sober and she was going to keep it that way.

There were about 15 minutes left before 2016 officially began and Luisa was scouring the crowd for a suitable New Year’s kiss, but found her heart wasn’t in it. There was really only one person she wanted a kiss from, and that was impossible to achieve as the woman she most wanted to kiss was a wanted criminal.

Oh well, there was a blonde at the bar that would do. She made her way through the crowd of celebrating people, there was nothing to celebrate yet, but that didn’t seem to stop them.

In the crowd, she bumped into Petra, who looked pretty damn miserable. Her stomach was huge and the father of her children was nowhere in sight. Rafael had chosen to spend New Year's with Jane and Mateo at Jane’s place. Which was fine with Luisa, as they hadn’t really been friendly since she’d admitted she’d still been in contact with Rose.

‘Petra, hey, Happy New Year. May the twins be happy and healthy,’ Luisa smiled, pressing a kiss to Petra’s cheek. Trying to show her support.

‘Luisa, hi,’ Petra said, a little stunned. ‘Happy New Year to you too,’ she said, apparently not certain what she should say to Luisa besides that.

Luisa just smiled at her and continued her way towards the bar, where she had spotted the blonde. She had about twelve minutes left to chat her up and get a New Year’s kiss out of her. She normally wouldn’t have any trouble getting strange women to kiss her, but as she said, her heart wasn’t in it tonight.

So with only five minutes of 2015 left, she scanned the crowd for another Rose substitute, coming up blank. It seemed she would have to go without a New Year’s kiss for the first time since she was twelve. Which was kind of a bummer. She briefly considered ordering a glass of champagne. One couldn’t hurt right?

But then she remembered that one always turned into two, and two turned into many. So she steered clear from the bar, making her way back towards the big television screen where the clock was steadily counting down.

She hadn’t made any New Year’s resolutions besides the obvious ‘don’t drink’ one. And she supposed ‘don’t pine over your murderous ex’ should be one, but she couldn’t really make herself admit that that was the right course of action.

She sighed, taking another sip of her very unsatisfying water. The fact that it was in a flute didn’t make it taste any better. She looked at the countdown clock, only a minute left.

2015 had been an eventful year to say the least, and she was glad to leave it behind. Even if it meant leaving Rose behind as well, they hadn’t spoken since the beginning of December and as Rose had disabled the chatroom, they hadn’t had a way to contact each other. And how messed-up it might be, she missed her. Terribly so.

 _15 seconds_. She took another drink of her water, watching the number count down, the people around her shouting along loudly.

_Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five!_

And then she felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned around, more out of habit than out of curiosity. Wanting to tell whoever it was to leave her alone.

But what she saw made her mouth fall open and forget all about her previous notion. She felt the flute with mineral water slide from her fingers, but the woman managed to catch it, stepping closer to Luisa in the process, crowding her space.

Time seemed to slow down as she took in the familiar blue eyes and jaw line. The eyes might have been partially obscured by a pair of horn-rimmed glasses, and her jaw line framed by straight blonde hair instead of red curls, but she still had only needed a split second to identify the woman in front of her. _Rose._ Rose was here. She felt her lips curl up into a smile.

Rose pressing the glass back into her hand, one of her own hand moving to the back of Luisa’s head, pulling her closer.

Luisa was vaguely aware of the countdown reaching zero, but her surroundings disappeared as Rose pressed their mouths together in a hungry kiss. Their lips pushed and pulled together in a familiar dance as the people around them burst into thunderous applause and chants of ‘Happy New Year’s’.

When she felt Rose’s tongue dart out and stroke her lower lip, she didn’t hesitate in opening her mouth. Rose’s tongue stroked against her own as if they had all the time in the world, and for a second, it really felt like they did. The future was wide open and they were the only ones that mattered. Luisa’s hand had moved to Rose’s waist of its own accord. Pulling her even closer.

They kissed for what felt like an eternity, and Luisa kept their mouths glued together for as long as she possibly could, her lungs screaming for air, but she didn’t want to break away just yet, afraid of what might happen if she did.

In the end, it was Rose who pulled away, resting her forehead against Luisa’s as they caught their breath.

‘Happy New Year,’ she whispered, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of Luisa’s mouth. ‘May you find happiness.’ She smiled, a little sadly as she took a step back, trying to disappear into the crowd. But Luisa was faster, she caught Rose by the wrist, she had too many questions to just let the woman go.

‘Don’t go. Stay,’ she said, still breathing hard from the best New Year’s kiss she had ever received.

‘I can’t,’ Rose said. ‘This disguise might fool the casual onlooker, but soon someone will recognize me.’

Luisa clenched her jaw, she knew Rose was right, but she also knew she wasn’t going to let Rose just disappear into the night without knowing when they would see each other again, if ever.

‘Let’s go outside then,’ Luisa said, meeting Rose’s gaze. ‘It’s quieter there, less people.’

Rose bit her lip, but nodded, lacing her fingers between Luisa’s as they zigzagged between the partygoers, making their way to the open double doors on the side of the room.

They found a quiet spot outside, near the pool. And Luisa had the nagging feeling that things were about to come full circle. Their first kiss had been beside a pool, and if her sense of foreboding was right, so would their last one be.

‘You’re here,’ Luisa said, still not quite believing her eyes. ‘Why? You were right, it’s dangerous, so why?’

‘Because I missed you,’ Rose said, clasping Luisa’s hands in her own. ‘More than you will ever know. And I couldn’t handle you kissing anyone but me tonight,’ Rose said, looking down, almost ashamed.

Luisa smiled, she practically beamed. ‘I missed you too. And I really didn’t want to kiss anyone but you,’ she said, pulling their bodies flush against each other, feeling the warmth of Rose’s body through the thin material of her dress, reveling in it.

Rose smiled, looking like the beautiful woman Luisa had fallen for all those years ago, not the drug-lord that been hidden behind that same face for even longer. ‘Luisa, I want you to know, the kiss, it’s a promise. You will see me again. Soon. But I really have to go now. Unless you want to come visit me in prison the next time.’

Luisa’s blissful expression clouded for a moment, realizing that visiting Rose is prison was an actual possibility. She nodded. ‘I understand. Just make it soon, okay?’

Rose nodded as well, pressing another hard kiss to Luisa’s already kiss-swollen lips.

As she pulled away, she swore she saw actual tears in Rose’s shining blue eyes.

‘Soon,’ she promised, releasing her grip on Luisa and disappearing into the night, not looking back.

Luisa sighed, leaning back against a palm tree. Maybe her gut feeling had been wrong, Rose promised they would see each other again, and 2016 still had 366 days left. Rose would be back, she didn’t want to believe otherwise. She _couldn’t_ believe otherwise.


End file.
